Fragmented Memories
by CatWolf Witch Kyobi
Summary: We've seen Éclair and Lumiere's present, but what about before? What were some of the things that happened in their long pasts?


_**B**urst/**S**tart_

City's night, a darkness speckled with street lights, open businesses, daunting buildings, and flashing vehicles. By four in the morning, most of the lights had vanished, leaving only the lamps and bright moon the light the path of any who might still be wandering. A shadow quickly flashed on the buildings it flashed by. Smirking, she jumped from rooftop to building, pushing off against their scaling sides to gain height. It looked effortless, as if humans were meant to leap in the sky among what they created.

Spotting her destination, she gave one last push to shatter through the large panes of glass. They broke away without leaving a single mark on her body. Alarms blared obscenely, calling to guards and warning of an intruder. The young woman unblinkingly darted through the room and around obstacles, skidding around hallway corners, and slamming aside anything or anyone who got into her path.

"She's a cyborg!" a guard screamed to the rest after watching his comrades futilely attempt to repel her. Battle cyborgs were uncommon and terrifying in those days, control of them having yet to be perfected. Dodging various shots, the youth finally turned to face her pursuers. Barreling into several, her leg whipped through the air to knock over several before punching a guard that got to close. Long red hair twirling around her face, she flipped into two more before turning to glare at the remaining man.

Gold eyes narrowed balefully at the one left standing, the same one to label her a machine. "I'm no cyborg, but you better get out of my way. It's not healthy even if I am human."

As if to prove her point, she stamped on the ground, smashing the barrel of a gun. He shakily raised his gun and began to fire, bullets way off their target. Slamming her fist to the back of his head, she turned back and continued running. She slid to a halt when she reached the central room of the floor.

"They keep the data in here" she whispered as she unsnapped to top of her shirt. Slipping her hand inside, she pulled out a bomb, and closed her top. As she set the explosive, she called to whoever may be stirring "You might want to get moving." The numbers started ticking off. "Two minutes left."

_Can't leave the way I came in, too many guards._ They had begun to get back up in a panic and new ones had arrived and were still coming. She ran to the wall facing the way she came in and stepping back, she threw her whole body into punching through the wall. She sprinted and eventually spotted an exit. No time left to sigh in relief, the woman burst through glass just as the bomb detonated.

Gold eyes wide with excitement, she smiled in relief and exhilaration as she soared through the air. Red hair whipping around her face, she touched the ground and disappeared like a cat into the alleys.

A short time later, some miles away, the red head slipped cautiously through the streets. Her bright eyes darted around, mindful of the time of night. Anyone else wandering around this time probably didn't have a good reason for being out. _Yep, my reasons are perfectly okay, just blowing things up_ she thought sarcastically. A man stepped out of one of the many alleyways she passed.

"Hey, you working?" the seedy man leered. She slowed, pausing to look over her shoulder. He stepped back in surprise when he recognized her. "Oh Éclair! Didn't recognize ya, didn't expect to see you out at this time of night" he apologized. His expression went back to lecherous. "Unless I had it right the first time."

Éclair picked up speed angrily, tossing over her shoulder "I may work for Donovan too, but never like that, _especially_ not for you!" He laughed and she could only grit her teeth in aggravation. _I'll kill Donovan for this. I knew he had all sorts of associates, but really!_ Her gaze wavered. _There were never a lot of places for someone like me, but I won't lower standards for such a reason._ She trudged along, eyes more on the ground now, lost in thought.

Donovan dealt with all sorts and had found Éclair trying to eek out a normal life. He had been amused by her refusal to work for anyone she felt was disreputable despite her situation. She had rebelled against him at first, but eventually accepted jobs, on the condition he would aid her in way he could with her abilities and give her news of others like her. "I don't intend to stay here. I'm not sure what to do with this power, but I want to help others. I intend to find out more and eventually leave this planet" she informed him brusquely. He agreed to give her any information and help her leave planet Penthesilea someday.

_He's been good on his promise so far. According to reports, that floor I just destroyed contained data on people like me. It was the SUHU's __Penthesilea__ branch. _SUHU was short for Shadow User Hunting Unit. It was organization dedicated to destroying rogue cyborgs and "abusers" of their powers. _In truth, they're dedicated to setting the minds of Nouvlesse who fear our kind at rest, doesn't matter what you're like. If they can't use you, they don't want you._ They didn't officially exist, but had set their roots into several planets. The data that was stored in their Penthesilea branch would serve as a major setback.

_How sloppy,_ Éclair thought. _You'd think they'd have been more prepared considering they specialize in hunting Shadow users. I guess because according to the local government, I was sent to another planet for treatment._ _That was when I still attended school… _Éclair lifted her hand, staring intently at her black gloved palm.

_I didn't know what this power was back then and I still don't…But somehow, that was okay. I'm not so sure now…_

Hey Everyone! Author Kyobi here, another Kiddy Grade fan of course. This is my first fanfic and i'm still working on my writing. I'll gladly take advice and hope you enjoy my work. Attempting to piece together Éclair and Lumiere's pasts without having read the novels or manga (since they haven't been translated) has been very tricky. I'm working off their flashbacks so i'd appreciate any additional information. I'd like to dedicate this to my Lumiere and Tweedledee who will be cosplaying with me next Otakon.

Next chapter is _**F**oster/**L**ife_


End file.
